Let Go
by BriannaG
Summary: Should Gabriella take him back after what he did to her, or should she just hang with her girls and let go? ..oneshot..


**Let Go**

_Oneshot_

Disclaimer: _I do not own High School Musical, it's characters, or the song 'Let Go'. However, I do own this story._

Enjoy!

_

* * *

_

_Let Go, _Gabriella sang to herself. Walking towards the entrance to a botique with Taylor, she just kept singing. No matter how many times he apologized, she just couldn't find the part of her heart that wanted to forgive him. Yes, Troy Bolton was the one who tore her heart in half two weeks earlier.

_**

* * *

**__**Flashback:**_

_Gabriella ran towards the auditorium pratically screaming the words to Breaking Free. She was smiling so wide that her cheeks felt as if they were going to burst. Troy and her had been together for nearly a month now. Sure, not the longest time, but she loved him with all her heart. They were finally together, the perfect couple. She stopped and started to walk as soon as she walked through the doors, attempting to catch her breath. She saw a figure with black hair facing the stage while standing. Gabriella got curious and kept walking until she saw something that ripped her heart in a million tiny pieces. _

_Troy Bolton, the love of her life, was puckering up with some girl on the cheerleading squad. Perfect, the jock and cheerleader. The new perfect couple. Tears poured down Gabriella's cheeks and onto the carpet and she could care less about them. _

_"Troy..?" she said in the softest tone. The two broke apart and looked at Gabriella, both of them giving her a shocked face. "How could you..?" she asked, "I loved you. I really did.. how could you do this to me?" and with that she ran as fast as she could up the steps and in a small room backstage. _

_Troy came running and followed her into the room trying to get a grip on her. _

_"No! Get away from me!!" she screamed still letting tears fall everywhere. _

_She struggled as much as she could but he would not let go. She finally stopped and broke down crying on the floor. _

_"Gabriella, I'm really sorry. But it's not my fault!" _

_"YES IT IS! You were enjoying something you should've been enjoying with me, and me only. Not anyone else! But you were! It is so your fault! How could you do this to me?! You promised!!" _

_"Gabriella, would you let me explain?!" _

_"I said no! Go away! I don't want to talk to you! Not now, not anymore. Leave me alone. Go run off with your new girlfriend, have the time of your life. But when you two break up, don't come back to me expecting me to take you back into my life. I'm over it."_

_Troy sighed, she was right. He screwed up big time, but the thing was, it wasn't even his fault. Well, part of it was, but Daniella came onto him first. Sure, he continued kissing her, but he tried his best to push her off. Gabriella just happened to walk in at the wrong time. He loosened his grip on Gabriella until there was no more and he was gone. Out of her life. _

_**End of flashback.

* * *

**_

Gabriella let a tear or two fall from her eyes and knowing Taylor saw.

"Gabriella, are you still crying over him?.. he isn't worth it."

"I know, but I still think he is worth it. He just did something really stupid."

"Gabi, he didn't think it was stupid. He probably loved the fact of two girls loving him at once, but they wouldn't get anything in return. You see what I'm saying?"

"But he wanted to explain it all to me and I didn't let him."

"They all want to explain. Some stupid excuse after the other, it's the same story with all men."

"I'm sure you're right, but I feel different about it this time. Should I call him?"

"Let go, Gabriella. I'm sure if he actually loves you, he'll come back. No phone calls, no letters, no message, just come back. In person."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

Gabriella nodded and they shopped for various items inside the boutique.

When Gabriella got home she rested on her bed and stared at the ceiling thinking about the one and only, heartbreaker.

Something then caught her attention, it was a soft noise coming from her french doors. Immediatly knowing it was a knock, she ran to the doors and opened them to find Troy Bolton staring at her with sorrow in his eyes.

"Gabriella, can I talk to you out here?"

"Fine." she replied bitterly.

"Look, I'm really sorry about what happened."

"I said I'm over it. Shouldn't I just let go? Stop forgiving you when you mess up?"

"Look, I know. You're right. I did something bad, but I realize it. I wasn't the one who kissed her, as much as I tried to push her off, I stopped and kissed back. I know it was horrible and backstabbing, but at the time, none of those thoughts were running through my mind. In my head, I imagined you who was kissing me."

"Yeah right. I know you didn't. Don't even deny it!.."

"Really, Gabriella. I'm telling you the truth!"

"By the looks of how you were kissing her, prove it."

Troy pulled Gabriella into the most passionate kiss anyone would ever dream of, trying to prove how much he really did love her and how much guilt he felt for kissing the other girl.

As they pulled apart, Troy looked Gabriella straight in the eye.

"That's how I felt. Even more than that. Because, that's how I feel with you."

Gabriella smiled and Troy pulled her into another kiss.

Maybe she shouldn't let go after all.

* * *

_Note: Hmm, was that corny? You tell me. I just wanted to try something like this.. yah, I'm not the greatest. I know. This is just a oneshot. I should be updating A Perfect Gift within in the next 48 hours but if I don't it's because I'm super busy. Spring break and I'm still busy. Imagine that! Field Hockey is starting back up and I got cleaning. Plus, I just got seasons passes to the Busch Gardens near where I live.. so yeah. _**-Brianna

* * *

Please Review!**


End file.
